You Belong With Me
by AlphaBetaSoup
Summary: A cute little one-shot about Lisa's secret crush on Hector. A Beta Story.


_ **Okay, so this is one of my first fanfics (i've written another one that i'll upload later.) I know, this show was meant for younger kids but it's too awesome to not write fanfics about. THE ELECTRIC COMPANY RULES! Okay, now that that's out of my system... **_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own TEC, or do I? Mwa ha ha ha ha! No seriously, I don't. Now for the story...**_

* * *

><p>Lisa's POV<p>

Hector and I are at my house watching scary movies. My dad bought a new TV so he installed the old one in my room. Watching movies on Tuesday nights have been our ritual since summer started. I know most people do that on Fridays but Tuesdays make it all the more unique. Normally Jessica, Keith, and Marcus would be here but Jessica is at a sleepover, Keith is sick, and Marcus is out visiting relatives. Sometimes Shock joins us too but Shock is also busy with other stuff. So it's just me and Hector. Alone. Not that I mind since I've had a crush on him for, like, ever. I would ask him out but there is only one problem...

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

His girlfriend.

"Hello?" Hector picks up his cell phone. Within seconds his smile fades.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend. She's upset. She's going off about something that you said, cause she doesn't get your humour like I do._

I frown. I can hear her yelling at Hector about something. I'm not sure exactly what she's ticked off about, but from Hector's facial expression, it's obviously something not worth being mad at him for.

I sigh. This could take awhile. I walk over to my MP3 player. _'You Belong with Me' _by_ Taylor Swift _blares from the speakers. I grin. I know how much Jenna, Hector's girlfriend, hates this song. As I listen and quietly and hum along I think about how much this song relates to me and Hector's relationship.

_I'm in my room. It's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do._

Comparing myself to Jenna, she's the sky and I'm the dirt. Jenna's perfect. She has amber brown eyes and carnation pink lips that make her look like she's wearing lipstick, even when she's not. Her gorgeous auburn curls are always in place.

And her clothes. I swear everything in her closet is designer. From her '_Burberry' _hats to her _'Miu Miu' _flats, she's makes my thrift store clothes look like trash.

_But she wears shorts skirts. I wear t-shirts. _

Jenna's also the captain of the cheer squad. I remember trying out once after Hector told me he was into cheerleaders. Of course I didn't make it. Being the clumsy girl I am, I don't know what made me think I could ever be a cheerleader.

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

Jenna wasn't always so mean to me. In fact, we used to be pretty close up until middle school. We weren't best friends or anything but we were close enough to hang out every now and then. But as we got older, our friendship slowly faded and by the time high school rolled in, we were non-existent to each other. It was weird. It was like a couple years into high school and then she suddenly becomes really mean. Now since me and Hector are such good friends she's always threatening me.

I wish Hector would just dump her already. I'm usually not the type to make these kinds of wishes but I know Hector's not that happy in his relationship anyway.

The thing is, I really like him and it really breaks my heart that he hasn't noticed that yet. Boys can be _so_ clueless sometimes.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me? You belong with me._

I smile. Someday he will notice me.

Someday...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's the end of my random one-shot. How was it? Was it good? Did it suck? That's for you to know and me to find out as soon as you review my story! Thx for reading :) <strong>_

_**Beta out!**_


End file.
